The Four Chakras
by cartoonartist
Summary: After Issue 29.After 5 years, Zick's powers came back and it seemed like a dream come true. But when all the dom energy in his body and in 3 other tamers causes explosions around Oldmill,they have to journey to master the 4 chakras and control their power
1. Chapter 1

The Seven Chakras

Chapter 1

Zick groaned as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Now a fifteen year old teenager, Zick is working hard for all his exams. You think for a great Tamer, he is relaxed for all the things coming to him in the future. But sadly...

A few years ago, Zick gave away his powers to save a person he really cared about. Now he couldn't even see his ghost grandparents anymore. Now Zick has forgotten about the past and went on with his life. High School, college, now there was nothing to distract him from anything. He even lost contact with his Tamer friends, even Elena, the girl he loved, given everything to save her life, was forgotten.

Zick lay in bed when he heard a noise. He reached for a torchlight, "Who's there?" Zick walked carefully down to the kitchen when he saw something looking through the fridge. Something huge. Something orange. Something familiar. Then it came into the light and Zick couldn't believe his eyes.

"Bombo?"

Bombo couldn't believe his eyes either, " Me not make myself visible. How can Zicky see me?" Zick rubbed his eyes but he could still see the big orange monster. Zick took a step back into somebody's leg. He pick it up, "Who's is this?" Then another monster, falling into bits came up and snatched the leg. Zick couldn't believe it, "Snyakutz-Bu?" Bu looked at Zick, "Zick, you can see me?" One by one, all the monster in the household came out and Zick kept thinking.

Was this a dream come true? Or was a nightmare playing?

His life was finally normal and yet he can still see his friends. His old friends. This was probably a nightmare and a fantastic dream rolled into one. Then the grand finale. "Zick, why are you still up?" Zick turned around to see.

His ghost grandparents.

After five years, Zick has gotten his powers back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How is this possible Zick? We saw you give away your powers!" 

Zick's mother and father were watching him worriedly. Zick brushed them aside, "Really, it's no big deal. So my powers came back. Isn't that a good thing that they did? Now I can see Bombo and Grandpa and Grandma again." Greta looked at Zob, "I don't think it's as jolly as you think it is Zick." Zob smiled, "Never mind. Nothing has happened yet. Just go on with your life son. There's nothing to be worried about." Timothy came into the house, "Zick, like your father said, there's nothing to worry about." Zick held out his hands and Timothy jumped in, "It's great to see you again, old friend."

Zick went to bed with happy feelings. It had been so long, and now, now everything was back to how it was five years ago. He got to see his old friends, his mother and father feeling happier than they felt five years ago and he got to see his grandparents. For just a little while, everything in the world felt happy, peaceful, serene, just perfect. Zick started to dream.

_Zick was walking through a forest. Suddenly an ache over come him. Light blazed everywhere. Zick yelled and suddenly, a huge blast of dom energy blinded everything. When Zick opened his eyes. _

_The whole forest was destroyed and burning. Thousand of tree and two houses nearby was destroyed. Everything was gone. Just a huge crater where Zick stood._

Zick woke up with a start. It was morning. And the forest scenario was just a dream. Zick grinned and grabbed his clothes. Today was going to be a great day.

Greta and Zob was watching the news. Zick ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of bread, "I'm going to school now. Bye."

"Hold it right there Zick."

Zick turned around. His father was waving, "Come look at this." Zick went to the television to see a giant crater on the screen. He listened to the commentary,

_It seems to be like a meteoroid attack only, it's not a meteoroid attack because there's no rock there._

_I don't know, but it seemed like a giant explosion._

_Impossible! There are no bombs in Oldmill._

_Well, people are stunned, as scientists say only an incredible power source could make an explosion like that. In fact three other craters that looked like this was found in the Oldmill Water Reserves, Oldmill Parks and in an open field just outside Bigburg. This one was found in a forest, very close to Oldmill._

The TV turned off. Zick was stunned. "Wow, that looked exactly like my dream."

This caused an immediate effect. Greta stood up, "What dream?" Zick shrugged, "Well, last night I dreamt that I was running through a forest. Suddenly all my dom energy exploded, and there was a huge crater. Just like the one on TV." Greta and Zob exchanged glances. Zob looked at Timothy, "Timothy I think it's time to call a Tamer and Keepers meeting."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – What the hell is going on?  


Zick sat on a table in the greenhouse. _'Why is everyone so silent? I'm a Tamer again! I deserve to know what's going on!' _Zick furiously kicked the table. It hurt his toe. Zick hopped on one foot, nursing his stubbed toe. _'Why would Mom or Dad keep me from school? This must be really important. But if it is, why won't they tell me what's going on!'_

Zick could hear his parents voices getting louder outside the greenhouse. "I'm telling you Alison. One minute he's blind as a bat and the next he's got his powers back! Is that possible?"

Zick strained his ears as 18 year old Alison shrieked, "Zob, I don't know what's happening, the point is these explosions around Bigburg, this isn't right. I too dreamt of walking in that open field close to my parent's old farm only to have it burst into flames! My dead parents' farm Zob! I just destroyed the one thing close to my parents! For good!"

A door opened and closed. Zick gasped to hear Teddy's voice, which has seem to finally cracked. "Zob, I just blew up the Water Reserve, that is not cool man. I dreamt I was swimming there and I felt myself rise and I couldn't stop it. It was like I was a giant nuclear bomb!"

The door opened for the second time and Zick heard Lay Mamery talking, "Zob, this is serious, what's wrong with us? Are we like walking time bombs? How long is this going to last because this is not funny. I dreamt that I was swinging on the swings just like I was a little girl and dom rays shot out of my hand and destroyed everything! Even the 20 year old oak tree! It's gone!"

Zob held his hand up for order, "I know, I know. Zick just experienced the same thing."

There was silence. Teddy was the first one to speak, "Zick got his powers back? How?"

Alison sighed, " I don't know Teddy but like I was telling Zob, what matters now is the explosions around Bigburg! Sooner or later someone is going to see us sleepwalking to these random places and exploding dom rays out of our bodies, they're going to track us down, make us tell everything. The safety of the Monster World is in our hands, clichéd as it might be it is true."

Zob sighed, "This is common, it only happens to the strongest Tamers. This is the time when ALL YOUR DOM ENERGY gathers, and in due time, it will be too much to control so naturally, it has to go somewhere, and if you don't know how to release it, it would release itself in the form of your dom rays."

Zick burst through the door, he had enough of waiting in the shadows. Everyone stared at him. Alison smiled at him, Teddy waved and Lay winked. Zick felt better. Zob continued.

As long as you are conscious, you can control it. But if you don't travel to Mount Oldmill and master the four chakras with Master Sikor, you won't be able to control it at all."

Zick froze. The door opened for the third time and Zick nearly fainted when he saw the last person he wanted to see, his ex-best friend from five years ago.

"Zob I'm sorry I'm late."

"That's okay Elena."

Elena Potato had returned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'_This is all happening so fast! Now I'm with my old friends, chatting as if nothing happened and now we're leaving. Camping.'_

Zick stood in the garden, the atmosphere was frantic. Lay was hugging her family, Johanna was holding on to Teddy, never letting go and Greta was throwing everything Zick needed into a small camping bag. Alison, without any parents to slow her down, was folding everything she need neatly in her rather large camping bag.

Zick noticed Elena standing alone. She was not coming with them and she felt alone. Zick dragged his feet towards her, half of him feeling that he shouldn't talk to her, the other half longing to be her friend once more.

He stopped abruptly near Elena. "Hi," he said weakly.

Elena, still looking away from him, just nodded.

Zick, frozen to the spot continued, "Elena, I'm sorry I stopped speaking to you after Sinistro…… I shouldn't have done that. Could you forgive me?"

Elena didn't reply. Zick noticed her hair grew longer, tied back in an elegant ponytail, and even after a long time, she still look…….no other word then beautiful.

Zick turned around and walked away only to be tackled by Elena. She started crying, "Zick, it's going to be dangerous out there."

Zick surprised, hugged her back, "Don't worry Elena, I've been through tougher times before."

Elena sniffed and slipped her bracelet onto Zick's wrist, "Zick, you have never been to Oldmill valleys before have you? On the way to the mountains? Those people living there, they positively hate Tamers. Just take this, and promise me you'll come back."

Zick looked down at his wrist, now holding a beautiful aqua bracelet with a tear drop charm. He looked at Elena, "Don't worry. I'll come back."

Teddy looked up from his packing. Alison stood alone staring at the sunset. Teddy looked uncomfortable and walked slowly towards her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Alison?"

Alison jumped as if she had been touched by cold ice. She turned around, saw Teddy and relaxed.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

Teddy was shocked by the coldness of her voice. "Nothing, you just looked lonely."

Alison nodded and continued to look at the sunset. Teddy shuffled his feet, "So…how's school?"

Alison turned and looked at him, "I got the strangest call on Valentine's Day….."

Teddy froze. Oh god he remembered, He was drunk that night, trashing the town with Jonathan but the only clear memory he had was picking up the phone and dialing Alison's number….

"Oh really? And what did the call say?" Teddy asked trying not to look at Alison.

"Well, it said, tell Alison that I love her." Then she looked at Teddy as if waiting for him to confess.

Teddy blushed, "What? You thought that call was from me? No way girl, I was totally wasted that night. I couldn't have made that call!"

Alison looked at him and Teddy felt his heart melt, "Well it sounded like you. Are you sure it wasn't something you did when you were drunk?"

Teddy shook his head furiously, "No Ali."

Alison walked away and Teddy sighed. _'Why are cute girls so hard to talk to?'_

Zob was checking. Last minute preparations..… "Ok everyone. Let's make things clear. Everytime you sleep, your defenses are lowered making it easier for you to simply explode. Try not to sleep as much as you can and make sure you get to the top of the mountains by the end of the week. Travel to the valleys, where you will fly across on Flyvans, it will make your trip much easier."

Zick glanced at Elena who was biting her fingernails. "Isn't there people living in the valley?" he asked, thinking this was the villagers that Elena was talking about.

"Last time I checked now go!"

Zick turned to look at Elena who gave him a weak wave before setting of to her house. "I promise I would come back Elena. " Zick screamed and Elena smiled for the first time today. Zick felt a lot braver and ran after Teddy, Alison and Lay.

**A/N WELL! That was indeed, very pleasant to write considering I am a huge Teddy/Alison fan. Alison you might have guessed is my beloved OC that I have featured in almost every single project to do with Monster Allergy. Except my videos.**

**If you wanna see what Alison looks like go here. (http://)cartoonartist[dot]deviantart[dot]com**


End file.
